User talk:RIkudo
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kinshara Butōdan page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 00:25, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Digital Colored Manga Holy moly my dude, I was just talking with one of the admins about getting my hands on the rest of the colored manga for this wiki and how I was having trouble buying it from Japan - and you come along and offer to give it to me for free? There really is a God Soul King. If you want to send the chapters to me privately, try putting them in a ZIP file or somesuch and sending it to xilinoc@gmail.com - I'm not superbly familiar with filesharing, but we'll see if that works and go from there. Thanks again for this amazing offer.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:23, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :Hey man, it looks like the rest of the volumes have been digitally colored and put up for sale. Any chance you could get them as well and send them my way so I can update the rest of the Blood War images?--Xilinoc (talk) 15:51, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Digitally Coloured Manga Hey dude, just wondering if you would mind sending me the digitally coloured manga full pages to me, like you did with Xilinoc via private mail? If so, let now and I'll give you my email Thanks Feminist SJW (talk) 23:53, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Colored manga thanks Hey, Xilinoc told me you were the one to provide the colored pages. I just wanted to say thanks for going through all that trouble, as I don't think most of us in the west would otherwise be able to see them easily, if at all. Timjer (talk) 16:13, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah thanks they are gorgeous.